RPlog:Runther Interviews Piper
Piper looks quite concerned, "The man from the lobby threatened you? Are you all right?" Alexis nods and sips her coffee, "My arm is killing me, but I'm just a little shaken, thats all... he said I was a woman called 'Shanna' and was working for someoen called 'Rogers' or something like that.. Piper shakes her head slowly, "Too many odd things have been happening lately. I'm glad you're all right.. and I wonder who those people are.. Shanna? Rogers?" Alexis shakes her head, 'I don't know.. he said soemthign about me telling my twi'lek boss to lay off..." she shivers a little and sips her cofee, 'And now I'm terrified because I'll have to keep watching my back.." Alexis says, "Maybe he was involved with some... oh.. hang on.. he said somethign about getting the money... I wonder if he's got smethign to do with this terrorism.." Alexis sighs, 'I'm not making any allegations until I'm sure... he'll know ti was me and I like living.. Piper looks really worried in saying, "Lexy, you need some security guards. Regardless of whether or not you make any allegations against him... some very shady people seem to hang about this place, and it's just safer like that. So far these guys, " she motions to the Espos, "Have kept me out of any real danger here." Alexis nods and finishes her coffee, 'I'll ask Chewie or someoen the next time I see them..." she sighs Alexis says, "I knew I shouldn't have left the hotel.. I was wandering around... bad move..." Piper nods, "And, if you don't object, I'd like to keep close.. the Espos' presence deters many people from bothering to approach you." Alexis nods and looks to you, 'thank you.. I appreciate it.." Alexis runs a hand through her hair, 'I was terrified that my luck may ahve run out there..." Piper nods slowly, "Well, I'll keep my Espos close in case he returns, he won't bother you anymore." Alexis is sitting on the floor, leaning against the balcony.. she nods to Piper. Runther crests the top step of the spiral staircase, his gaze shifting almost instantly back down toward the lobby below. Runther has arrived. Alexis stands up and sighs, she flexes her arm, 'Bastard twisted my arm." Runther nods to the woman deeply as he enters from downstairs Piper flinches, "Lexy, do you need a doctor to look at it?" Piper's back is to the staircase, her attention upon Alexis. Alexis shakes her head and sighs, 'No, the twisting made the ribs kill though," she holds up a small bottle, "I took a couple of painkillers.. I hope they kick in soon." Piper nods slowly, "If they don't, or you change your mind about the doctor, let me know, all right?" Runther waits patiently at the edge of the staircase. Alexis nods to Piper, "Okay.. I will.. btu I;ve nhad my fair share of Doctors lately.." she notices Runther and then looks to Piper, 'Want to go down and get a drink, Pip?" Runther scratches his chin and steps foward "Ms Piper, May I have a word with you?" Piper nods and says, "Sure, anything to help relax the tension in this place." She turns and notices Runther, and pauses. "Does it have to be now? Alexis has just been through a rather rough experience, I need to stay with her." Runther nods "Very well, when you get a chance...Contact me." Alexis waits for Piper before she heads down the stairs Piper nods to Runther and goes with Alexis down the stairs. Crossing the expansive balcony, you grasp the gold railing and slowly descend the white marble steps to the main lobby. Grand Palanhi Hotel - Palanhi City Recently totally renovated, the Grand Palanhi Hotel has been restored to its original magnificence and elegant charm. Three hand-carved gold pillars, set equal distance apart across the middle of the expansive lobby, extend from the white marble floor to the high, coffered ceiling. Large casement windows span most of the front wall. Thick red velvet draperies cover the windows, blocking out the Palanhi sun's hot rays, allowing the lobby to be remarkably cool and comfortable. Red velvet upholstered chairs and couches are arranged in small and medium-sized groupings in various areas around the room. A deep red strip of carpet leads from the gold-framed entrance to the white marble registration desk. Six multi-tiered crystal chandeliers, suspended from the ceiling by gold chains, tinkle harmoniously at the slightest breeze. But even all of this is dwarfed by the elegance of the gold-railed, white marble spiral staircase that extends upward along the left wall to the second floor balcony. On the right, two pair of double gold doors stand open; one leads to the Hotel dining room, the other to the Casino. Contents: C3PO Sentry: Squad Two Obvious exits: Dining Room Staircase Casino Out Alexis ascends the white marble steps slowly, taking in all of the splendor of the magnificent lobby. Stopping at the bottom of the steps, she glances around, then moves toward the pillars. Alexis has arrived. Alexis gingerly walks down the staircase and looks around, "Where do you want to sit?" Piper glances about the room, "Anywhere you feel comfortable, I don't mind. I'd like somewere we can keep an eye on most of the room, however." Alexis nods, 'So would I..." she sighs and sits in a seat in a clump of chairs near the center of the room, facing the door... "That guy just gives me the creeps." Piper follows and sits, the Two Espos standing beside the women. "I hope I'd recognize him if I saw him, I don't remember much more than his red hair. I was a bit.. preoccupied in my thoughts last night, I didn't really get a good look at him." Alexis nods and sighs, "yeah, I got a good look at him, and that's how I recognise him.. I'm going to not look at him when and if he comes back.." Piper nods, "I hope he stays away from the hotel, too much goes on around here already.." Alexis nods, 'yeah..." she pauses.. 'I think I saw the Horansi that got Kux too..." Piper raises an eyebrow curiously at the change in conversation, "The KASA that clawed his face?" Alexis nods, "A huge Kasa walked in, a warrior and our fwonderful moustached friond of yours reacted rather nicely." Piper pauses and thinks a bit before saying in a voice tainted by aggitation, "The one who attacked Kuxli is a friend of that arrogant man? Well, isn't that nice, Kuxli gets maimed, but all that man thinks about is protecting his friend. He said he wanted a word with me later? Well, now I think I want to have a word or two with him as well." She sits back in her chair and looks thoroughly irritated at the situation. Alexis frowns, 'I don;t know if they were friends, but the arrogant man certainly didn't make any movements, he just tensed up a little.." You say, "Well, if he reacted like that, he knows him somehow. You don't just go getting all tense when people you don't know enter a room. I'm still to have a talk with him about this matter, it wasn't ended last night by that intervention, merely postponed until a later time." Alexis nods, 'I know, I would have said somethign, but I decided against it. Piper nods, "Well, last night, I don't think it would have helped any, but the next time I talk with that man, I'm definitely to bring it up. Runther ascends the white marble steps slowly, taking in all of the splendor of the magnificent lobby. Stopping at the bottom of the steps, he glances around, then moves toward the pillars. Runther has arrived. Alexis nods to Piper and smiles, "you do that." she stands carefully, 'I need a drink." Piper nods to Alexis, "Certainly." Alexis chats to someone handling drinks and moves back to her seat. Alexis sits back down and waits for her sdrink. Piper glances over to the staircase and notices the man, calling out, "Well, if you want to talk to me, you might as well do it now, I don't see myself getting any other moment free on this planet with everything going on recently." Runther walks over to the woman, looking down at her. "May I sit?" Alexis smiles as a hotel staff bringer her a drink, she takes a sip of it. Piper shrugs and nods, "Sure." Runther sits at the ladies table with a sigh. Runther says, "My name is Runther DeMagna. Auditor General of the CSA, I am conducting an investigation of your capture and escape.." Alexis looks over at Runther and yawns slightly, sipping her drink and sinking into her chair, 'Damn painkillers are kicking in." Piper nods to Runther, stating, "I didn't escape, he let me go." Runther pulls out a datarecorder, pressing a series of keys he looks up "Can you please go through the series of events from a day before your capture to the day of your release." Alexis gives piper a slightly amused look, then sips her drink again Piper sighs audibly in some form of frustration, sitting back in her chair and muttering under her breath, "I thought I'd discussed this already with Dillon, but what the hell." She takes a deep breath and states, "Well, lets see.. I met him while on the Observation Deck, a bunch of us there talked, Kuxli left, I followed Kuxli to see what was wrong, Sabbath followed me and kidnapped me. We went to Dreven. We met with some. . I don't know, some guy in IntSec who set up a meeting with the Emperor, then I was released. " Runther says, "Who is meeting with the Emperor, Sabbath? Also, did he ever give you a reason why he kidnapped you?" Piper sighs again in frustration and nods to the first question curtly, adding in response to the second, "I don't know, he never really mentioned one." Runther says, "Where you harmed in anyway?" Piper shakes her head, "No." Piper sits back and folds her arms, asking curtly, "Well, anything else?" Piper taps her fingers against her arms and raises an eyebrow, awaiting a response impatiently. Runther shakes his head "No, not at this moment. But I may get in touch with you again. Piper shrugs and nods absently. Runther stands "Thank you for your cooperation. And note that I have disgresion in such issues that were expressed yesterday." Alexis smiles, sips her drink and looks to Piper... she hmms and pulls out the bottle, peers at the writing on it and sighs, Piper shrugs a little bit, turning to somewhat glare at Runther as she coldly states, "Well, regardless of whether you do or whether you don't, Kuxli is my friend and nothing you say is going to keep me from worrying about his well being. Secondly, it was not so much the issues expressed yesterday that were of concern to me, but more of your attitude and tone taken with me in haphazardly explaining your reasoning to me on why you interrupted my personal conversation with somewhat of a rude and arrogant order to cease my concerns over my friend, rather than choosing to calmly explain the situation as you did later to Dillon, still in an arrogant tone, as something that was involved in security? If you had simply stated it was a security issue that you wished not to be discussed, and said it in a pleasant manner, you wouldn't have provoked such a reaction from me." Alexis drowsily raises an eyebrow. Runther shrugs "As I stated before. It is none of your concern." He throws his rifle on his back and walks out. Runther crosses the lobby toward the etched glass front doors. Runther has left. Alexis yawns, 'Nice retort, I couln't have done better myself." Piper sighs and says, "Thanks.. " before turning and looking over to Alexis, "You feeling ok, Lex? You look tired all of a sudden." Alexis looks at her drink and shrugs, 'I feel real tired all of a sudden. its real weird cause I was wide awake before the damn painkillers kicked in." Piper looks at Lexy's drink too, "What are you drinking, anyway?" Alexis shrugs, "Just an ale.. why?" Piper raises an eyebrow and hesistates a moment, "Where's that bottle from your pills, Lexy?" Alexis fumbles around in a pocket and drops the pill bottle as she magages to get it free, she damnd and picks it up.. "here.." Tavek ascends the white marble steps slowly, taking in all of the splendor of the magnificent lobby. Stopping at the bottom of the steps, he glances around, then moves toward the pillars. Tavek has arrived. Piper takes the bottle and turns it until she sees something that sparks her interest, and she sits a moment to read it and reflect on it before looking back up to Alexis, "Lexy, how much of that Ale have you had so far?And don't drink any more of it.." Alexis looks to Piper oddly, 'About half the glass.. and why?" Alexis yawns again Piper sighs and says, "Lexy, your medicine says you shouldn't drink alcohol while you're on it. You're experiencing the side effect of the aclohol in your system mixing with the medicine in your blood stream.." Alexis frowns and pushes the ale away, she looks at the table... then back up to you.. 'Oh... I didn't know that.." she stifles a yawn Piper nods, "It's going to make you really drowsy.. " then smiles a little, "Well, at least you won't feel those ribs or your arm for a while.." Alexis grins lopsidedly, 'I can't feel much at the moment, "she reaches for the pill bottle and misses." Piper nods to Lexy, "I can imagine.. come on, we need to get some food in your system.. " and she pauses, "Actually, I better go get the food, you stay right here, don't try to get up." Alexis nods and looks to Piper, 'okay.. I'll stay right here... I'm not coordinated..." Piper speaks quietly to one of the Espos, then makes her way over to the buffet table, one Espo following close to her, the other remaining beside Lexy. Piper gathers some rolls and other bread-like items, then returns to Lexy. Runther Interviews Piper